The Scorpion of Inspiration
Upon the observation deck, the bulk of Scorponok's base mode is spread out and takes up most of the space. Sitting upon him is Zarak, dressed in his usual power armor although his helmet is off. Specifically, he is sitting on one of the towers with a 'looking around' attitude on him as though surveying what Cybertron was like. It's been a long time since the space warrior Redshift strode the halls of Darkmount; In fact, he hasn't set foot on Cybertron since before his most recent episode of 'lost in space', after having been captured by Nebuloids. The last time Redshift was on Cybertron, he was the executive officer of the Decepticon's Aerospace division, instead of that cone-headed loudmouth Ramjet. Redshift stilsl walks the halls like he owns the joint, however, and he wanders in on Scorponok's base mode -And the organic, Zarak. Scorponok initially does not address Redshift. Perhaps he is offline for a rest cycle after having beat the absolute slag out of Slag the day before. But, the tiny robot that seems to be part of him -- Fasttrack transforms and looks up and a moment or two later Scorponok's voice echoes out from the battlestation. "Redshift." He states. Zarak's head turns around then and he hops down, descending the ramp towards the other. His mannerisms are much more cheerful. "I assume you were looking for us? Or is this a meeting by chance?" Redshift's red optics regard Zarak's approach calmly, without the usual slander and mistrust he may have been offered by so many other Decepticons, unsettled by this Nebulon in armor. "I had heard the mighty Scorponok had returned, set loose from his prison by his Nebulon partner. No, this meeting is no accident..." Redshift replies, staring into Zarak's face, gleaning it for any tells of what the Nebulon is thinking. "I think I may have an offer for you. An arrangement of... Mutual advantage to us." For a second, it seems that neither Scorponok or Zarak are going to respond. Then Scorponok transforms -- rising into Robot mode and bending to pick up his head and attach it as Zarak locks himself down into place. Looming over Redshift then, he clanks his left claw in a considering and rhythmic manner -- altogether far more to the point now that the two are in union. "And that is?" Redshift is, perhaps, more unnerved by the unholy union of man and machine than he would let on, and he does his best to hide it as Scorponok merges into his robot self. "You have returned in interesting times, Scorponok," Redshift begins, slowly... Carefully. "There are rumours afoot, and accusations being made unto all levels of command. I've heard the lowly rabble whining in thier cups, I'e heard the mighty tremble. Suspicious are running rampant. There is talk of dissention in the ranks. You have your loyal sect of Headmasters and Targetmasters, as I believe they are called? But do you have optics and audials /outside/ of your former crew you can trust?" Scorponok emits a dull mechanical laugh. "So I saw, so I saw. Thrust challenging Scourge for command yesterday, only to have Scourge shy away from confrontation? Why, that was by /far/ the most humorous thing I have seen since the Hellbender returned." His claws clank towards Redshift once again. This time in an expectant manner. "Perhaps. Though, I wonder what proof you have that you are not just an attempt by Ramjet to place optics and audials outside his own crew that he can trust." Redshift's face screws up in disgust, and he spits on the floor. "It's RAMJET'S fault I have to even come to you, seeking an alliance. Before I was lost in space, I was second in command of the Aerospace division, and now I'm forced to share rank with Blueshift. That moron THRUST outranks me! I'm afraid I have little proof to offer you now of my loyalties, but rest assured, Ramjet doesn't own /anything/ of me." Redshift's optics flare brightly, but is he angry, or just playing? "Actions speak louder than words. Give me a chance, and my actions will be all the proof you'll need." Scorponok crosses his arms. He has impressive arms to cross given the sheer dimension of those claws as he looms over Redshift. Yet again, the omnipresent clawclank is heard while the giant thinks. He gives Redshift a long, very considering sort of look. "I will accept your offer and will even further seek to advance your station along with my own. However." He leans forward; very low. "For me to trust you, and to prove your sincerity -- I want dirt on Ramjet. Something. Anything that I may use for potentially . . troubling times that is /not/ common knowledge. Bring this, and I will suitably reward you." Redshift rubs his weak chin with one hand, thinking if he has any dirt on Ramjet. Nothing comes to mind... But if nothing can be found, something can certainly be manufactured. "I owe Ramjet no fealty, it would be my pleasure to bring you anything to tarnish Ramjet's reputation. But, what's my stake in this, you might be wondering? You are, and have always been known for, being a cunning, ruthless leader of your crew. I had rank before, not much lower than your own station... but I could not COMMAND their respect! The weak-willed fools were too busy trying to depose me to even think about listening for once. Teach me." Redshift implores, optics narrow and hungry. "Give me the keys to your success." Scorponok considers once again. Flattery will indeed get you everywhere when it comes to Scorponok or Zarak. Together, it has an excellent effect on the both of them. "Do not fail me." He adds to Redshift. "Else, I would be happy to add you to the broken pile of those who have been unworthy of Scorponok's own efforts in the past." There is an ominous tone to this and much meaning behind it. A certainty rarely added to words." He gestures towards a nearby station. "Sit, Redshift. I will ask you a question initially. Why is it that you were attempting to reason with those who did not want to listen? The first thing you must understand about motivating troops, especially those of Decepticon persuasion is to determine what sorts of words are going to reach them. Some, yes, you may reach with what you say. Others . . . it generally works to listen for awhile and find the most vocal of the dissidents. The one who is convincing all others, the charismatic one that they are listening to. And /DESTROY/ him. Humiliate him. Scatter his parts across a thousand vistas. Suddenly, in the absence of this strong voice . . they will hear your own." Redshift takes a seat at the station, sitting straight up and paying the closest attention to the huge Decepticon's words. It all makes perfect sense, although often /Redshift/ is the loud dissident that has to be dealt with. He has always been a thorn in the side of his superiors, and more eloquent than many expect of him. Scorponok gestures with his left claw -- snapping it loudly precariously close to Redshift while he continues. "By eliminating the loudest and eliminating that voice, you have also shown you are capable of acting on the situation. You have taken their best from them . . proving you are better than they. Fear is the most powerful motivator of all, Redshift. It is not always required, but fear motivates everything. Why do you follow orders? For fear of losing your rank, fear of losing your job, fear of destruction at the hands of your commander, fear of being called a coward by your friends. When you simply cannot reach someone any other way, you need only understand what it is that they fear, and use that to motivate them." He pauses. "Does this make sense? Do you feel that with this information, you can reach some of . . the problematic ones? I have more to say, if so." Redshift's reverie of attention is broken by the huge snapping of the body-crushing claw next to his face. He doesn't want to admit his fears, but yes; Fear is one of the great motivators of the universe. "Of course, Scorponok, it makes perfect sense. Everyone but the most brain-dead of Decepticons is afraid of /something/... But tell me more, Scorponok; How do you keep your crew in line? And how do you provoke the most out of them in the heat of battle?" "Fear." He says. "Is the first. There are two kinds of fear. There is that trembling fear that says that Lord Scorponok will rend me into component atoms if I fail him. But there is also the subtle respect that comes with success. After you earn their fear, and you demonstrate that yes, not only can you make them fear you . . . but that you have the acumen and skill to lead them in battle, a different sort of fear emerges that springs of this success. The fear of disappointment. To a man, all of my troops respect me and wish to do their best because they know that if they do not fail me, I will not fail them. Attend to their needs. Win their respect as well as their fear. Demand the best . . but also give the best. When they need something, within reason, make certain they get it. Foster their morale towards each other. Being a commander is not what many Decepticons would think. It is a hands on process that takes /time/." He lets Redshift think on that. "In the moment of battle, there are three ways of reaching people. By fear. Inspire them to do more by threatning what horrible things you will do to them. By reward. Inspire them to success by dangling a treat, which requires you understand your men enough to know what they want. Or by flattery. Make them believe that their actions will upset the fate of this battle. Only they alone may save the day." The claw snaps dangerously close to Redshift again. "Motivate me. Demonstrate your understanding of this subject and prove my time is not wasted. Inspire me by fear, inspire me by reward, and inspire me by flattery. One of each, soldier." Redshift sits, drawn in by Scorponok's vibrant prose as if he were a child hearing fairy tales. He sits quietly as Scorponok finishes, mulling it over. /Him/? Inspire /Scorponok/? Redshift clears his throat, buying some time, as his mind races. Can he apply the lessons Scorponok/Zarak has preached well enough to earn at least a little respect from the titanic Headmaster? Well, here goes: Redshift leaps from his seat, arm raised triumphantly, optics burning. "SCORPONOK! Now is the time to strike! DESTROY those pathetic Autobots or face my /wrath!/ Destroy THEM before I'm forced to destroy YOU, and have your remains fed to the /sharkticons/!" He barks, glaring with flared optics at, uh, Scorkponok's kneecaps. He changes his posture, replacing he mad glare with a suave smirk. "The spoils of war go to the VICTORS! Double wages of Energon to ALL who do not fall in battle! DOUBLE that again to each each who brings me the HEAD of their enemy!" Redshift strikes another dramatic pose, he's getting better at this; "Go on then, FIGHT THEM! Bring down DEATH upon them as no other CAN, you are the paramount giant-scorpion-battle-station in the galaxy, now PROVE IT!" Scorponok does not make it easy for Redshift; crossing his massive arms and staring down at the other individual in a very expectant manner. He does not offer any facial clues until the other has finished speaking whereupon his arms uncross and he inclines his haed in a nodding sort of manner. "All three are satisfactory, though the third was a little week. If I were trying to inspire you in such a manner, I might suggest a comparison to Blueshift and an implication that now is the time to rise above your idiot brother. But you have learned your lesson well. Have you further questions?" Redshift's optics gleam as he looks up to Scorponok/Zarak's visored head, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. After all, what has been learned cannot be unlearnt, and who knows where Redshift will turn his new knowledge of leadership and manipulation? "I think I've learned all I can learn from you, for now. I am in your debt, Scorponok, and you will find I always pay my debts." Scorponok nods, raising that nasty right arm and snapping at the air with a threatening gesture. "See that you do, Redshift. You will find that I am kind to those who earn my respect and work to keep it. I have their back as they do mine. See that you do -not- fail me and become one of those who I do -NOT- respect. It would be a shame to have to melt you down for scrap. You have much work to do yet." Combat: Scorponok inspires Redshift with terrifying and intimidating words! Combat: You feel more courageous! Redshift snaps a quick salute to the claw'd Decepticon, feeling more full fo himself than ever after the rousing speech and instruction at Scorponok's, um, hands. "Of course... sir. You have my word."